


kismet

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [38]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at the club wasn’t an ideal way for him to spend his summer, but he needed the money to put himself through college. It didn’t feel right to assume that his Ma would pay for his education when she was already working triple shifts at the hospital just to make sure her children were all well-fed and had basic necessities in life.</p><p>But that didn’t mean he enjoyed working there, watching the rich spoiled brats rolling their cigarettes in dollar bills, lounging on the plastic pool chairs, making loud ruckus and whistling for him; demanding to be served.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kismet

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested for pool boy lieb and country club web.
> 
> here's my take.

Summer in New Haven was suffocating – the heat was unbearable and stifling – and it settled thick over the small town. Joe wished he was spending his summer somewhere else, enjoying his wasted youth doing something dangerous and reckless; summer was supposed to be about that after all, doing reckless, mindless things that he would remember for the rest of his life.

But he was stuck here in New Haven, working at the country club that should have been bulldozed years ago. It was small and outdated, a far cry from its former dazzling glory years, yet it was the only place for the rich and the privileged in town could go to.

Working at the club wasn’t an ideal way for him to spend his summer, but he needed the money to put himself through college. It didn’t feel right to assume that his Ma would pay for his education when she was already working triple shifts at the hospital just to make sure her children were all well-fed and had basic necessities in life.

But that didn’t mean he enjoyed working there, watching the rich spoiled brats rolling their cigarettes in dollar bills, lounging on the plastic pool chairs, making loud ruckus and whistling for him; demanding to be served.

He walked towards the group of boys hanging by the pool, he had seen them around since the summer officially started.

There were three of them; all dark hairs and pretty faces, one of them have big Bambi eyes that he hid behind a big sunglasses, looking drunk and sleepy most of the time. The other one had that dangerous aura surrounding him, that made Joe think that this guy was capable of killing people without even blinking his sharp eyes.

And then there was the one with eyes so blue that it reminded Joe of the sea, and a sinfully red mouth that always hanging open by a fraction and his body was covered with fine hair that made him look like a beast.

“How can I help you?” Joe asked, trying to be polite and not stare at Blue Eyes who was napping, his nose covered with white dollops of sunscreen.

“It’s going to rain,” Dangerous Aura Guy drawled lazily, sipping his long island iced tea looking bored and pretty.

“Yes,” Joe replied, frowning slightly and feeling all too stupid to be stared down by this boy.

“Well, do something about it,” Dangerous Aura Guy demanded, voice raising in mocking tone, while the Drunkard Bambi grinned; happy to watch Joe looking bewildered.

“I’m sorry, I don’t control the weather. You could go inside,” Joe suggested through gritted teeth, reminding himself that they were members of this club while he was just a pool boy, paid with low wages; but fuck, he wanted to punch the smirk off of the dangerous aura guy’s face.

Before he could reply, Blue Eyes blinked his eyes slowly and kicked Dangerous Aura Guy on his thigh.

“Ron, stop harassing the pool boy,” Blue Eyes murmured, voice thick with sleep as he shifted his position, making his too small board shorts riding low on his sharp hips.

“I’m bored and this place is a dump,” Ron said, switching his dangerous aura personality to whiny brat in an instance. “He’s lucky I didn’t trip him into the pool with his clothes on.”

Joe balked at that, ready to tell this guy to fuck off from the establishment but before he could open his mouth, Ron got up from the lounge chair and pulled the Drunkard Bambi with him into the club house, leaving Joe fuming all alone.

“I’m sorry about Ron and Lewis. They’re just pissed that their boyfriends couldn’t come down to New Haven this year,” Blue Eyes apologized, sighing softly as he scratched his taut belly.

Joe didn’t respond to the apology, but instead he asked, “Is there anything else I could help you with?” Looking at Blue Eyes’ face instead of letting his gaze wandered through the tanned body so readily displayed for him.

“No, I’m good,” Blue Eyes said, pillowing his head with his arms, making Joe gnawed his lips because it made Blue Eyes’ body appeared longer and he could see the faint outline of a six pack underneath all the hair.

“You’re new right? I haven’t seen you around before,” Blue Eyes said, shielding his eyes from the sun.

“Yeah, I’m new,” Joe replied, feeling the familiar ball of warmth spreading low in his belly when he saw Blue Eyes checking him out.

“David,” Blue Eyes, David said, holding out his hand for Joe to take.

“Joe,” he answered simply, pressing his hand firmer into David’s, feeling the calloused fingers caressing his palm when he let go.

David grinned easily, making his cheekbones to appear high and round like someone took the time to suck on them.

“Listen, don’t let these people get to you, alright? They’re just bored assholes with nowhere to go,” David said, still looking at Joe, blue eyes clear and bright.

“Are you one of these bored assholes?” Joe asked, watching David watching him, not wanting to back down.

“Used to, but now you’re here so I think this summer will be a great one,” David answered, flirty and grinning like he had delivered the best pick up lines which probably was the case because Joe felt his face warm.

“Lieb!”

Someone shouted for him, probably pissed since he didn’t get any job done for the last 15 minutes.

“I gotta go. Enjoy your time here,” Joe said politely, backing off slowly as David waved at him, grinning as he said, ‘See you around!’

Joe didn’t know what to expect but he knew that his summer probably won’t be as bad as he thought it would be.

*

It was raining heavily and there was no one at the country club; people probably wanted to stay at home all bundled in front of their TV, not wanting to drive in the rain, except for David, who just pulled closed the door to the entrance, his raincoat wet and his hair flatten to his forehead.

“Hey,” David greeted Joe easily, smiling as he took off his raincoat to hang it dry.

“Did you drive in this weather?” Joe asked, handing David a clean towel which the latter took and thanked him.

“I’m bored at home. Plus Lew and Ron were hungover so I have no one to talk too,” David explained, drying his wet hair and sending droplets of water on the expensive wood flooring.

“And you won’t be bored here?” Joe asked skeptically, already mopping the floor with one of the used towels.

“There’s you here,” David said, hanging the towel by his neck, grinning at Joe, his eyes so very blue and so very clear.

“I’m not your personal toy,” Joe said, throwing the dirty towel in the basket, moving to the pool house with David following behind him. He won’t admit it but there was a certain kind of recklessness with the whole situation that made him anticipated something to happen.

(David had been flirting with him every day for more than two weeks now. Whenever he came to the club, he would immediately abandon his friends in favor to spend time following Joe around even when he was busy doing his duty as the pool boy.

It was infuriating at first but truthfully, Joe didn’t mind being wooed by David because he was a good looking guy, with pretty words to match.

Of course something was bound to happen between them, but Joe just like to play hard to get.

Good for his conscience.)

“Maybe I just want to be your friend,” David said, intercepting him halfway and walking backward to watch Joe’s face.

“What if I don’t want to be your friend?” Joe asked, stopping at the glass door that led to the pool outside.

“Well-,” David started, licking his lips as he measured his words carefully. “-if you don’t wanna be friends then maybe we could be make out buddies or something,” David finished, biting his lower lip and grinning, stretching his red lips over his perfect teeth and Joe–

Just stood there, gaping at this beautiful face human being because–

“Did you just ask me to be your sex friend?” Joe asked, hands on his hips, trying to hide how shaky he felt, how he wanted to just agree to the preposition and maybe pulled David into the small store and made out with him.

But he just stood there, waiting for the answer.

“Yeah. I mean, fine, it’s rude to just throw that at you but it’s summer! Isn’t it supposed to be the time where you did something reckless and stupid so you would remember it for the rest of your life?” David enthused, hands waving to make his points and Joe was once again floored by David’s train of thoughts because he felt the same way, he thought the same thing and maybe that was why, his body started to move forward to close the gap between him and David by pulling the latter by his soaked shirt collar to kiss him hard on his pretty lips.

*

They weren’t supposed to be doing this here. Hell, they weren’t supposed to even be here at this hour but David had coaxed him, seduced him with his deep voice, while he had his hand inside Joe’s short, cupping his erection.

“C’mon, let’s be reckless,” David had breathed into his ear, licking his earlobe and pumping his fist against Joe’s hard cock and he was weak at that time, so he agreed to whatever scheme that David had come up with.

Now they were in the pool, naked, with David pressing his body on the edge of the pool, nibbling his neck and pressing their cocks together, moving slowly but surely with intent. Everything was so slick and David looked like a drown beast with his chest hair matted to his skin, but Joe didn’t mind, he loved rubbing his body against David’s naked chest; loved the sound that David made when he ghosted his fingers over his hard nipples.

“Fuck, you look so hot when you’re wet,” David groaned into Joe’s skin, pulling their hips flushed together as his hand strayed between their bodies, pumping their cocks together rapidly.

“We should–shiiit–stop. David, someone might see us,” Joe squawked when he felt David squeezing his ass, raking his nails over the ridges of Joe’s back, stroking their cocks nonstop.

“ _Live a little_ ,” David leered as he thumbed Joe’s cockhead, smearing the precum and water all over their cocks, stroking, twisting; sliding his lips over Joe’s and sucking on his tongue making Joe’s lips swollen and red.

“Yeah, you like this. C’mon on, for me. Let go, let go,” David whispered as Joe wrapped his legs around his waist, feeling himself floating heavily trying to find purchase, trying not to be swept away by the pleasure, by David. He undulated his hips, making the water rippled, aware that David was looking at him, baring his teeth like Joe was his prey, stroking their cocks again and again and again, coaxing Joe to come.

Maybe he was David’s prey, falling easily into David’s blue eyes; falling easily by David’s words.

But it felt so right, being with David like this, not having to think about the consequences because this, whatever this was just for temporary, just for a bit; a summer romance if he was being cheesy.

Except there was no romance, just sex, great sex that melted his spine and –

Joe came with David’s name on his tongue, with David’s lips sliding wetly against his own, swallowing his moans as he thrust his cock in David’s palm and groaning when David bit his neck when he came shortly afterwards, letting out broken whisper of Joe’s name against his bruised skin.

*

Somehow, between the heavy make out in the changing room and sex in the pool, they developed some sort of easy rapport.

There were days where David would wait for his shift to finish so he could drive the both of them somewhere; usually at the cinema, choosing the most obscure movie to watch and ended up making out at the back of the hall, ignoring the dirty looks being thrown by the other patrons when they got a bit noisy with their moans.

When they were not busy making out or having copious amount of sex, they talked. About everything. About nothing.

David talked about his grandfather who was one of the richest men in New Haven. About how he always visited him every summer with his best friends Lewis Nixon and Ron Speirs; despite them always complaining that nothing exciting ever happened, they would still follow him here, not wanting to leave him alone.

And Joe talked about his family, about his Ma and his three sisters. About how he never crossed paths with David before probably because he was too busy looking after them when his Ma was out working.

David told him that he was accepted into Harvard but probably would go to Berkeley instead to be near the sea and to study marine biology and sharks.

Joe told him that he got accepted into the local college, that he would be studying something with machine and that was why he spent this summer working at the country club instead of looking after his sisters.

David had smiled at him then, looking proud and pleased.

“Kismet.” David said and Joe raised his eyebrows in question.

“Us meeting, it’s kismet, _fate_ ,” David explained, softly tracing the freckles on Joe’s back with his lips, with the stars above them, with the soft grass pillowing them. Joe couldn’t help but feel that all of these were so cliche, like he was in a romantic movie, that he would fall in love with David any time now and would be so bitterly angry when David had to go back to his life back in New York, leaving him alone to nurse his broken heart.

But he didn’t mind.

When David gently cupped his face and kissed him softly, stealing his breath away, he didn’t mind the clicheness. He didn’t mind it one bit when David peppered his body with kisses, worshiping him, feeling his warm breath murmuring his name. He didn’t mind it one bit when David was being gentle, making love to him instead of fucking him, how blue his eyes looked when he looked into Joe’s eyes, how soft his lips felt when he kissed and kissed and kissed Joe’s lips.

He didn’t mind one bit when he thought about how he would miss David a lot when the season was over; that instead of having sex friend, the reckless thing he had done this summer was to fall in love with David.

Later, when they were too tired to move, body sated and hearts singing, he would tell David that no matter what happened, even when he couldn’t promise anything, David would always have a special place in his heart.

But for now, they were moving together, chasing the same thing and arriving at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143316212677/pool-boy-lieb-and-country-club-web)


End file.
